valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Crell Monferaigne
Crell Monferaigne is a large fortified city in Northeastern Midgard and one of its most prominent powers. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. The rulers and citizens of Crell Monferaigne are extremely pious, even to the point of fanaticism, which leads them to engage in "holy" wars with neighbouring countries. Valkyrie Profile This Kingdom controls most of the Eastern continent. The citizens have been brainwashed into leading a self-righteous holy war against their neighbours. History/Storyline Crell Monferaigne is an aggressive power to match the might of Villnore. Its strong and disciplined military is made even more obedient by the religious indoctrination every citizen undergoes, and tragic stories such as Llewelyn's are a common occurrence. The highest court officials are unscrupulous and manipulative. They employ the services of assassins such as Janus, which they have no trouble "removing" as soon as they deem them threatening. The king benefits from the services of a court magician named Magnus, who appears to be versed in demonic lore. Although it is never explicitly stated how, Magnus' methods earn him some dislike among the knights, notably from Jayle and her commander, Fahn. While attempting to overthrow him, both die when he summons a powerful female demon, Genevieve; however, she soon overpowers Magnus himself, and only an intervention by Lenneth is able to rout her. Miscellaneous *Llewelyn, Janus and Jayle can be recruited in Crell Monferaigne. *In addition, Janus can be encountered in his house if you visit Crell Monferaigne before recruiting him (Chapter 2 at the earliest, Chapter 4 at the latest). Jayle and Fahn can be encountered at the tavern if you visit before recruiting Jayle (Chapter 5 at the earliest, Chapter 6 at the latest). *After recruiting Llewelyn, revisit the woods on the outskirts of town to obtain a Goddess Pendant. *After recruiting Janus, revisit his house to obtain a Raven Slayer. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria A military state seeking to conquer the continent. Military oppression is disguised by the state religion. History/Storyline Crell Monferaigne's history is a mix of tragedy (the suicide of Queen Lylia in 752 C.C. and the subsequent murder of her daughter Lydia in 769 C.C.) and aggressive expansionism, as witnessed by its repeated assaults on Kalstad. At the beginning of the game, it is temporarily held in check by the influence of Dipan. However, when the latter falls and chaos starts escalating on Midgard because of the removal of the Dragon Orb, Crell Monferaigne resumes its bellicose tendencies. Shop Items Chapters 3-4 Weapons: Sinclair Saber, Lightning Edge, Icicle Sword (1), Hrunting (1), Composite Longbow, Infinity Rod, Lotus Wand (1) Armour: Anointed Crown, Silver Mail, Supreme Garb, Royal Glove, Knight Greaves Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum, Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture (1), Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem, Ice Gem, Thunder Gem, Earth Gem, Holy Gem, Shadow Gem, Prism Gem, Spectacles, Map of the West Lands, Map of the East Lands Accessories: Red Copper Mirror Creation: Runeslayer, Arondight, Zweihander, Grand Sting, Greenery Slayer, Mage Slayer, Shiny Rupture, Soulslayer, Mithril Wand, Bloody Claw, Phylactic Helm, Conqueror's Armor, Wind Glove, Stone Check, Silence Check, Frailty Check, Dog Ring 1 available after clearing the Crawsus Forest Ruins Chapters 5-6 Items: Map of the North Lands Treasure *Busted Staff (1) *Mace Head (1) *Ice Crystal *Sage's Arcanum (2) 1 available in Chapter 3 by talking to the woman inside the house to the right of the castle entrance before she moves towards the back of the room 2 available after clearing Chateau Obsession and telling the quest giver that the boss was a monster Miscellaneous *The third poem for the tri-Emblem sidequest is situated in a house in Crell Monferaigne. *One of the houses contains an adventurer's diary which presumably belonged to Falx: it mentions taking revenge against Brahms for slaying his parents. The inhabitant of the house mentions Bifrost and Yggdrasil in Chapter 5. He also gives a hint about the upcoming battle with Arectaris. *A woman in the upper right area of town mentions that Alicia used to be imprisoned in a manor just outside the city. *An old man in the house to the right of the castle entrance mentions the Crawsus Forest Ruins. After you clear the dungeon, he says that Alicia looks familiar and mentions having seen the princess' birthday celebrations once when visiting Dipan. *After clearing the Crawsus Forest Ruins, an old woman in the upper right area of town mentions a dragon that used to live to the East. This could be the dragon that killed Jessica. Alternatively, it could also be the dragon from the Palace of the Dragon. *After clearing the Crawsus Forest Ruins, a man at the Tavern mentions the duel between Aaron and Fraudir. *You can feed Meat Chops to a dog in town to receive a Flare Crystal (3 Meat Chops) or a Goddess Tincture (10 Meat Chops). *Talk to a man in the Inn in Chapter 3 to unlock the Chateau Obsession optional dungeon. *Atrasia, Lydia, Lylia and Millidia will appear in Crell Monferaigne when released. Atrasia and Lydia will appear in the house at the entrance of the upper right area of town. Lylia and Millidia will appear in the house to the left of the Inn (the same one that contains the tri-Emblem poem). Trivia The Japanese transliteration of Crell Monferaigne reads "Clairmonferan", which is very similar in pronunciation to Clermont-Ferrand http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clermont-Ferrand, an actual city in France. Category:Locations Category:Town